The Only One
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Life is a weird thing. It just keeps throwing God knows hwat your way.But,despite it all,Duncan knows that,no matter what,as long as he has Courtney by his side,he can face anything his life has to throw at him.Becuase Courtney is the only one for him...


**The Only One**

_**I was alone when you came running  
>I was a stranger in the dark<br>You found the light in me  
>And you lit up my heart<strong>_

Duncan closed his eyes, thinking back to those painful days. Maybe visiting his parents wasn't such a good idea. All the photographs they had hanging on the walls were not good for him. The childhood he had once loved, now hurt him.

Back then he had thought he was so cool, so tough. Then he'd met her, and his whole world turned upside-down. Courtney knew everything there was to know. Duncan had once been alone, but then he had fount Courtney.

Courtney had found the light inside of Duncan. She had brought out the good that had been buried deep within his body. It had been there all along, but on Courtney had ever bothered to dig deep enough to find it. And neither of them regretted her doing it. 

_**There was a time when I was broken**_  
><em><strong>There was a piece of me with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You put me back together<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now I'm brand new<strong>_

Courtney had been the one to save Duncan from not only himself, but his relationship too. The girl Duncan had been dating at the time was known as a bit of a goer. She had, had every guy in the college. TWICE! And this was whilst she was with Duncan. Only, he was oblivious to it all.

Courtney had been the one to point it out. He had finally caught this girl in the act, and dumped her faster than he had ever dumped any girl before.

Duncan had been a wreck afterwards, knowing that he had been used all his time. The piece inside of him that had been missing, it needed to have been filled. And Courtney filled it up for him.

With Courtney by his side, Duncan was a whole man again. He knew how it felt to truly be in love. He was no longer that suffering delinquent he had once been, he was now a changed man. He was changed for the better. 

**_Well I've been trying to find the words to say_**  
><strong><em>That I'll be lost without you<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah I'll be lost without you<em>**

Words do not come easily to Duncan. He struggled to find the right things to say. He stuttered and stumbled over what he was going to say next to Courtney, but she understood what he was trying to say anyway.

His life would be nothing without her. He would be a no one if it hadn't been for her. He did not want to go a single day in his life without Courtney by his side. He would have been totally lost without her, but now he had been found.

**_Coz you're the only one that gets me_**  
><strong><em>And you're the only one that keeps me safe<em>**  
><strong><em>When I'm far from sleep and lonely<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the only one that holds me<em>**

Courtney was the only one who ever understood Duncan. The way he was growing up. He was troubled. No one understood, but Courtney did. She understood how Duncan had tried to hide his emotions, push them all deep down. The way she had also done...

But they had both come to two different conclusions in life because of it.

The two had helped each other get through it all. The ups, the downs. It all. They had been there, side-by-side, helping each other get through it all. They made each other feel safe, as if they were never going to get hurt again.

When Duncan couldn't sleep at night, he knew he could always call up Courtney to have a chat, no matter what time it was. If either of them was feelings lonely, they called up the other and they had long chats from opposite ends of the campus dorm rooms during their college years.

Courtney was the only one who had ever held onto Duncan. She was not going to let him fall, or slip away from her for good. 

**_When I'm out there chasing my dreams_**  
><strong><em>And I've got you by my side<em>**  
><strong><em>I can put this world behind me<em>**  
><strong><em>Coz you're the only one that I need tonight<em>**

Duncan's big dream has always been to become famous. Stupid, he knows. But Courtney believes in him. And now, with Courtney by his side, Duncan believes in himself too.

When he's big and famous, singing his heart out for millions of fans, he knew Courtney was going to be the one who stayed by his side as he took over the world one day. Courtney is the only one Duncan ever needs by his side to make him feel whole inside. 

**_If I forget to say I love you_**  
><strong><em>If I get lost along the way<em>**  
><strong><em>You'll be the one guiding me back everyday<em>**

Duncan knows he's not perfect, and Courtney knows it too. But he is not ever going to change, and Courtney wouldn't want him to. Duncan is perfect just the way he is to Courtney.

When he forgets to say I love you, Courtney forgives him. Whenever he's the one to get lost along the journey of life, Courtney's always there to put him back on the right path. Without Courtney, Duncan would be nothing. He would be lost and never found. 

**_I know the road hasn't been easy_**  
><strong><em>I know our faith will pull us through<em>**  
><strong><em>The promise we made through thick and thin still holds through<em>**

Through all the ups and downs. The twists and turns. Life has not been easy for the two of them. They have faced just about everything together though, and they have survived it all together.

The two believe in each other. They both have faith in each other, and faith in knowing that they will make it through everything together. No matter what life throws their way, they will face it head-on and together. There is no other way they would want it.

Through thick and think, they've always had each other, and they always will. The promise they made to stick with each other will stick them together like glue. Never straying from the other. 

**_It doesn't matter how far away we go_**  
><strong><em>In your arms is a place that I call home<em>**  
><strong><em>The place I call home<em>**

Duncan, no matter how far his rock career takes him across the world, knows he will always have home when Courtney wraps her arms around him at night. Every night before they sleep, he knows he has everything he will ever need tucked up next to him. And for that, he is truly grateful.

"So." Duncan's mother asked, sitting down on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hands. "What's with the unexpected visit?"

Duncan snapped back to reality, turning away from the family photographs of him growing up and all the thoughts they had dragged him into.

Courtney squeezed Duncan's hand slightly, smiling over at him.

"Actually, mom, we have some news." Duncan smiled at Courtney back, and then he turned towards his mother. "We're getting married."

* * *

><p>AN: hehe! RANDOM! LOL!

Song is The Only One by The Material

Thank you to WeRWhoWeR (is it ironic that, that is the song that is currently playing on my playlist? LOL!)

Sorry if it's not good! I am tired because it is 11:30 PM here! =O!

LOL! And I have done A LOT of writing today! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! I have done A LOT OF WRITING! LOL!

Oh well...Only two more stories until I reach 90 now! =O! THEN MORE TO 100! LOL! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!

We've come so far guys...AND IT'S ALMOST BEEN A YEAR!

Yep...In 9 days...June 20th is my 1 year FanfFiction-aversary ;) LOL!

I know...I cannot believe I have been here for almost a year now...WOW! LOL! It seems nowhere near that long...LOL!

WELL! I hope you enjoyed reading this :) I did enjoy writing it! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
